


46

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Caught, F/M, Genderswap, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: I feel like there's a lot more to the difference in my head that's hard to express in words. Like, their appearances are the big part of it, but this is a short thing. It's one of those situations where a writer wishes they were an artist, y'know?





	46

**Anonymous** asked:

i know its been done but for an angsty prompt how about getting discovered by their parents

Been done a million times, yeah, but what about a gender flip version? Not that it’s super different…

———

Dipper holds her temples in shame. She’s keeping her hands away from her face specifically to avoid making that shame any worse. She’d just spent the worst 10 minutes of her life washing up and she really doesn’t want that memory sticking around.

Mason had always wanted a blowjob and she’d finally worked up the courage to give him one. She hadn’t been ready to let him give her a facial like he also wanted, but their parents barging in right when he came had brought that about regardless. Her mother had stood over her the entire time she was in the bathroom with eyes as watchful as they were judgmental.

Dipper had never thought it’d be a pleasant experience getting caught by their parents. She had kind of thought it’d be a bit less humiliating, though. Like maybe they’d get caught kissing or in the middle of making love, something tragically romantic where they cling to one another in loving fear. But no, she gets to have her parents watch as he accidentally paints her face with his cum like she’s some back-alley prostitute.

“Dipper!”

She looks up to see Mason be jolted back when their father catches his arm after he tried to run to her. Dipper grimaces at the worry in his eyes. She looks to her father but flinches when he doesn’t meet her gaze. Would he have met it if they’d been caught in one of those more tragically romantic moments?

Dipper looks back to her brother, suddenly worried. Would their parents be angrier catching them like this? Angry enough to hit him? Her mom hadn’t hit her, but what if they blamed him for it? She was giving him a blowjob after all. She doesn’t see any bruises, but that doesn’t mean they might not be visible.

“Dipper, it’s okay,” her mother says.

At first she doesn’t understand why, but then she realizes she’s crying. Sobbing, more like, as she ineffectually reaches out to her brother. Mason’s expression is a bit hard to read, a mixture of frustration, uncertainty, and longing as he stands still with their father’s hand on his shoulder. She wants him to hold her, not just for comfort but also because she doesn’t like the anger glinting in the back of his eyes. It might be hard to read what exactly he feels now, but she really doesn’t like how this situation might be affecting what he thinks of their parents going forward.

Dipper really can’t help but feel like it’s her fault. There’s no way she could have known today would be the day it all came out, yet she could’ve been more ready, right? She could’ve made sure they’d get caught in a less embarassing way. She doesn’t know how she could’ve, but she feels like she could’ve.

She breathes in deeply, then sighs out deeply, struggling to gain control. Whether or not it was her fault they got caught, she knows they’re going to blame him. He’s the boy, and Mason’s always been the romantic, so of course they’ll think he dragged her into this unconventional relationship. There’s a bit of truth to that, but just like with the blowjob, Dipper has always been a willing, even enthusiastic, participant. Just because he made the first moves doesn’t change the fact that she feels the way she does.

“M-mom, da-hahhh…dad… I love him…”

Her parents both frown when she looks to them, but he smiles, which is all she needs right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there's a lot more to the difference in my head that's hard to express in words. Like, their appearances are the big part of it, but this is a short thing. It's one of those situations where a writer wishes they were an artist, y'know?


End file.
